1. Field
The following description relates to a virtual space providing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing a virtual space associated with a user.
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularization of the Internet, users may create their own personal websites or personal blogs on the Internet to interact with others. Also, along with the emergence of a variety of tools using the Internet, communications over the Internet have been activated.
As described above, services enabling social networking using the Internet may be referred to as a Social Network Service (SNS). In a case of web-based SNS, when other users visit a homepage associated with a specific user, information about the specific user (for example, name, age, gender, presence etc.), contents uploaded by the specific user for the purpose of sharing information, and the like may be provided.